


Don't Know What To Do

by witheringpetals



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witheringpetals/pseuds/witheringpetals
Summary: Jungkook is a popular divorce attorney and most of his clients are women. He doesn't hook up or date his clients because that would be against the moral code of his profession. Even if the case is done, he doesn't like getting into trouble. One day, the girl he has been eyeing on from his neighborhood suddenly came to his office asking for his help with her divorce. He doesn't want to break his own rules, he' not that type of person. What will Jungkook do?





	Don't Know What To Do

The first thing Jungkook does in the morning is to jog around the neighborhood. He always make sure to pass by the park to try and see if Chaeyoung would be there feeding the fishes in the pond because that's what Chaeyoung does first thing in the morning.

Jungkook stops jogging and starts walking slowly when he reaches the park. Chaeyoung was not in her usual spot by the pond today so Jungkook starts to keep up his pace and starts to jog again.

"Good morning sir, this is the list of all your appointments for today."

"Thank you Lyn. Can you please make me some tea." Jungkook massaged her forehead to act like he has a headache or something. 

"My morning wasn't very good."

"Not a problem sir. I will bring it to your office." 

"Thank you." Jungkook opened the door to his office and removed his coat and hang it. He immediately sat down, he's feeling a bit gloomy which is definitely unusual for him. He really loves his job as a divorce attorney. His clients are almost all women. He doesn't mind it at all, he loves defending women from their lying and cheating husbands.

He scans the paper he was given with by Lyn. One certain name on the list immediately caught her attention, Park Chaeyoung.

Jungkook jumps out of his chair, could this be the Park Chaeyoung who lives in his neighborhood? He felt bad for a while for Chaeyoung because who would want to get divorced anyway? People get married hoping it would last forever. But then again, there is always a reason and whatever it is, he's glad that he can help her with it.

Jungkook couldn't help but wonder why Chaeyoung, the kindest and prettiest woman he knows in the planet would be getting a divorce? Did her husband cheat? Who the fuck would cheat on Chaeyoung? She's like the sexiest woman alive.

He decided not to drop into any conclusions. One should never immediately assume the reason. Chaeyoung could be the one who cheated, even though just thinking about it sounds ridiculous.

Jungkoook never complained about time. He never felt like time is dragging too slow when he's at work because he loves his job. But today, for the first time ever, he feels like time is painfully taking its time knowing he'd suffer. 

"Jungkook, do you need anything from me? An afternoon tea perhaps?" Lyn peeked through the door which startled Jungkook, he thought Lyn was Chaeyoung. Jungkook then let out a sigh of relief.

"Let's just wait for the next appointment which is Miss Park, then you can come and give us tea and some snacks, I think something sweet would be great." Hqe's not really sure if Chaeyoung would be into sweets but she looks like she does. Does that make sense? If a person looks sweet, does that mean she likes to eat sweets as well? What is wrong with me?

"I thought you didn't like sweets? You don't even let me add sugar to your coffee." Jungkook was caught off guard.

"It's not for me Lyn, it's for the client." He said in a cool tone even though he got a little nervous for the sudden attack.

"I see, I apologize. Ok I will get them ready." She closed the door and Jungkook is back to trying to patiently wait for the time to speed up its ass off.

\--

"Miss Park is already outside, I will let her in now." Jungkook jolts up, he's suddenly nervous and he's not sure why. He is usually calm because he is used to meeting gorgeous and soon to be single clients.

Chaeyoung enters the room and they both greeted each other with a handshake.

"Please sit down. Let's just call each other by our first names, I'm sure you no longer want to be called Mrs. Park." Chaeyoung nodded, she's being quiet which is very different from what Jungkook recalls. He often catches Chaeyoung talking to the fishes in the pond, she always looked cheery. 

"You can start telling me anything when you are ready." Jungkook tries to reassure her. He usually starts bombarding his clients with questions so the job is done immediately but he doesn't feel like doing that to Chaeyoung. He wants her to feel comfortable and talk whenever she's ready. He's even more than willing to cancel his other appointments for her.

"There's really not much to tell. It's not a dramatic story. We both fell out of love although he already has somebody else."

"I see and how about you?"

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean, do you have somebody else right now too?"

"No. Definitely not."

"That's great!" Jungkook sounded happier than he's supposed to.

"I mean, it would be great for the case. We can use it for anything." Jungkook tries to cover it up but if he could just give himself a punch right now, he would.

"Tell me, what do you want out of this marriage? There must be something since you had to hire me." Chaeyoung hesitated at first. She's not even sure if it was necessary for her to hire a divorce attorney. She knows she's being petty right now.

"That's correct. I want the house. It's just really a great neighborhood and I don't want to live anywhere else." Rosie did not tell her but she just don't want to leave the fishes. She grew fond of them. 

"Ok I understand. Don't worry I will review your case later and we'll plan the next course of action. Would there be anything else you would like to tell me? Anything that might help with the case?"  
\---

Their first meeting went by very fast. The thought of asking unnecessary questions came to his mind, just to prolong their meeting but that would be unprofessional and Chaeyoung kind of looks nervous as well the whole time and uncomfortable. But that's how they always look.

The next morning, Jungkook jogger around the neighborhood as well. This time, he is earlier than usual. When he reached the park, he stopped by the pond to get a closer look of the fishes there. He sees a sign near the pond that says 'Please don't throw rocks at the fishes, they have feelings too.' 

"Who the hell wound even throw rocks at the fishes for fun?" 

"There are kids who does that. I've seen quite too many so I decided to put up a sign." Jungkook was startled by that very sweet and familiar voice.

"Miss Chaeyoung." Is all he could say.

"Oh, it's you Jungkook. Do you live here as well? So that's why you look familiar. Omg what a coincidence."

"Ah yes, I didn't know you lived in this neighborhood as well." I lied, shit why am I so nervous?!

\------

That's it for now. I don't know if I should continue this. Let me know😊


End file.
